Soul Eater: What Happens Now?
by Mura Datusuke
Summary: This is my sequel to my first Soul Eater Fanfic Soul Eater:Deserved Attention. Cole is back after his two year departure. New things await them all now. New friends, new adventures, new foes, and new experiences. Rated M for language and maybe a lemon.


I do not own Soul Eater. I never have and or will. This is all for entertainment. This is my sequel to my fanfic Soul Eater: Deserved Attention.

Soul Eater

What Happens now?

Chapter 1: Good things come to those who wait.

I feel sun shining on my face from the window nearby. I wake up to the bright light hitting my eyes. I pull the red covers over my head to block the suns rays. I have no idea why I keep those blinds open. "OK sun you win I will wake up now…" I decide not to fight it and get up. I throw the covers off of me and I get up. I am wearing a mens white shirt and black sweatpants. These belonged to my boyfriend one that left almost two years ago. My sandy blonde hair is not in its usual two pigtails to the side of my head because I just woke up. I grab some clothes and go to take a shower. I undress and stop to look in the mirror. My forest green eyes staring back at me. I am still very slim and my use to be small breasts have grown to a pretty good size if I say so myself. All my curves are perfect and in the right place. I turn on the water, more hot water than cold water as I normally do. I wash my hair and body and soon finished my shower. I put on my clothes. I am now wearing a red, black, and blue mini skirt. A white short sleeved shirt. When I was younger I would wear a black trench coat but now I put on a light black jacket with a white stripe on it. I walk from the bathroom to the kitchen throwing the night clothes onto my bed in my bedroom for tonight. I make a quick breakfast and eat quickly almost like Soul and my boyfriend. Oh I never mentioned my name, I'm Maka Albarn. Anyway after my breakfast I put on my socks and shoes and get ready to leave. I almost did to but then I remembered. I remembered to grab the fedora that my boyfriend left for me. I have worn this every day since he left. This is the small part that he left behind for me. I place the fedora on my head and smile. I admit at first it felt odd to wear it but I got over if after a while. I now run out the door and run to meet up with my friends.

"Oh here she comes now." A boy with white hair, black jacket, red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His name is Soul Eater my old partner.

"Oh yeah!" Says the girl latched onto his arm. She has black hair, white shirt, purple pants, and white shoes. This was Natalie Xuna, Souls new partner and his girlfriend.

"Yahoo! It's about time! You kept a Big man Like me waiting!" Yelled a boy with blue hair and he hasn' changed his style since we were younger. His name is Black*star.

"Black*star please calm down! Hi Maka." A black haired girl with a long ponytail wearing almost the same thing as before except is was light blue and her belly was now showing. Her name is Tsubaki.

"Hello everyone, Kid, Liz and Patty couldn't make it?" I asked. Those were the names of the rest of our friends.

"Nah they said they were busy. If you ask me it's not cool." Soul remarked.

"Oh it can't be helped. Anyway Soul show us your new club!" Soul had just bought a club. He said it was a Jazz club.

"Yeah you wouldn't even let me see it!" Said Natalie tugging on Souls arm.

"Yeah come on man we came out here cause of you." Complains Black*star.

"OK quit bugging me and just follow me." He growled as he began to walk. We all followed him till we came across a small building with a sign that said 'Club Soul'. "So what do you think of the name?"

"It fits well." Is all I could say I was surprised that Soul could even get a club.

"Oh it is a wonderful name!" Natalie says to him kissing his cheek.

"Good job Soul that name is good enough for me to enter." Black*star exclaims giving Soul a High five.

"It's a very nice name Soul." Tsubaki said politely.

"Thanks you can all come in tonight when it is open you are all going to the VIP section." Soul said as we all cheered.

I now walk away with Tsubaki for we were going to go get some new dresses. We made it to the best dress shop in town. "Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Tsubaki?" I asked as I looked for the perfect dress.

"How much do you miss him?" She asks. I swear that is the dumbest question I heard in my entire life. I would never say that though.

"Yeah of course I do. I miss him so much. What made you ask?" I really wanted to know.

"Maka I hate to say it but that was a really dumb question and two years you would have flat out said it was dumb. Maka I think you are getting weaker without him here." She said with a faded smile.

"What? You are crazy Tsubaki. I am still the same brave, strong Maka." I said looking proud. I admit I am sadder without him here but weaker that is crazy.

"OK if you say so. Well I found my dress. I will see you at the club." Tsubaki begins to walk away but she turns to me. "Maka good things come to those who wait." She says just before buying the dress and leaving.

I knew that already what that means. Why would she need to say that? I mean is she talking about him? I know when he will be back and I know it will be a good thing. So why remind me? Anyway I just found the perfect dress. It was a skinny silk black dress, with a flower design at the bottom. I loved it. I went to try it on and it fit perfectly. I was so happy. I went to buy it.

"Miss your dress has been purchased in advanced. A gentlemen left before your friend left." The store clerk told me. I was happy but curious on who paid for my dress.

"Excuse me but did you get a look at the mans face?" I asked.

"No I am sorry. He was wearing a orange shirt, black hoodie, and yellow pants. He also had white hair." She told me. I was shocked. White hair. It was him it had to be.

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked quickly. I need to find him now I now know that he is here and I want him now.

"Sorry no he didn't." She tells me before turning around to work.

I rush out of the store with my bag with the dress in it. I run through the city looking mainly for yellow pants. I ran and ran. I soon was outta breath. "Damn….where…..is he…..?" I pant trying to catch my breath to run again. I look towards an alleyway. I see yellow pants and black hoodie walk down the alleyway. The figure disappeared into the shadows. "Wait!" I run after the figure. So close I was so close to finding out if it was him. I went into the alleyway and the figure was just gone. "No…" I was sad, torn apart, I felt like crying. I was going to till some man with black hair grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"This one will do for my next victim." He say reaching his hand up my shirt and begins to grab my breasts. I screamed and kicked but no one came. What was wrong with me I could normally kick someone like this ass easily. What was wrong was Tsubaki right? Am I weaker without him? Now I am about you lose my most precious thing, my virginity to some sick pervert instead of the man love.

A red and black scythe blade was now around the guys neck. "Release her before I take your head off. Don't even think for a second that I won't!" Cuts him so he starts to bleed. The man runs off as fast as he can and I stare wide eyed at the figure before me. His arm back to normal. White hair moving with the wind. He pushes his bangs outta his face to reveal his red eyes. He takes my fedora and places it on his head. "Hey Maka I'm back."

He stands there now my boyfriend that has been gone for two whole years. I wanna hug him and kiss him but I am to shocked to do so. The only thing I can say is his name. "Cole…

ME: HA! I leave you at a cliffhanger!

Cole and Soul: dude so uncool.

Maka: I think it was a great way to add suspense to the story!

Cole: Really I didn't even get to kiss you yet.

Me: Just wait till the next chapter.

Cole and Maka: Fine!


End file.
